


On the Edge

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean on edge, Gun Kink, M/M, Porn, Season/Series 10, Spoilers, Top Dean, Worried Sam, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot set after 10x6- Ask Jeeves. Dean’s on edge. Sam’s worried about the cause. He knows talking isn’t going to work but he’s not expecting Dean’s choice of a reaction to the edge he feels. *Edgy/Dean & Worried!Sam* (Dean/Sam) SPOILERS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The usual. Expect some language, as well as explicit content given that this is Wincest.
> 
> Spoilers: Yes, some minor ones for 10x06 Ask Jeeves so be aware before reading though they are minor.
> 
> Tags: It’s set after 10x06 Ask Jeeves.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.
> 
> Beta’d By: Jenjoremy
> 
> Author Note: The plot for this one came from my wonderful beta, Jenjoremy, lol. The muse just went with it after a couple false starts. Enjoy

**On the Edge**

“Sam! I said I’m fine! Now let it drop!”

The bathroom door slamming as his brother stalked out of the room signaled the end of the near argument that had started two hours earlier in the Impala. Sam Winchester sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

Sam knew he had good reason to worry about his brother, but he really wanted to believe Dean when he said he was fine. The younger Winchester knew that it was Dean’s first kill since being back so maybe he really was just getting used to the feel of his gun again. And he had saved Sam from the shifter…but Sam just couldn’t shake the unease he felt at the overkill his brother had used to dispatch the unfortunate creature.

He didn’t want to cause a fight. For the first time in a long time, the brothers were completely at ease with other, and Sam didn’t want to see that end, but he also wasn’t foolish enough to not know that he had to keep a close eye on his brother’s behavior until he got that damn mark off of Dean’s arm.

As he jerked his jacket off to toss it over a chair, he winced at the heavy smell of perfume that wafted through the air. He shuddered as he recalled his time sandwiched between the Lacroix sisters. He was eager to get his shirts off and shower the feel of those two overeager women’s hands off of him.

“How much did you enjoy their hands on you?”

The sudden question took Sam off guard as his shirts dropped to the floor. He turned and was startled to find Dean standing in the bathroom doorway with his pistol out and aimed right at him. “What?” He blinked, trying to tell himself that he was just tired and hallucinating, that this wasn’t really happening.

“Those two cougars back there.” Dean’s green eyes were hard slits, the pistol in his hand not wavering. “Did you enjoy them looking at you, Sam? Touching you?”

“What the hell did you drink in the bathroom, dude?” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. He started to move past his brother but froze when a quick hand in his hair had his head jerked back and the hard cold muzzle of Dean’s gun pressed under his jaw. That inkling of unease started to grow. “Dean! What the hell are you doing?”

“You’re mine,” Dean growled lowly. His temper was still sizzling over the argument in the car because he hated to have his motives questioned. His anger grew once he was alone in the bathroom of their motel room and started thinking about those two women leering at his brother, teasing him, touching him.

Sam winced as his hair was yanked harder; his hand shot out to try to either free himself or grab the hand holding the gun. “Of course I am,” he replied. “We talked about it, Dean. I had to get close enough to test them and it worked…of course we didn’t know the damn crap was stainless steel but…”

“I saw them with their hands all over you, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was dropping lower, and he tightened his hold in Sam’s hair. “I don’t like people touching what’s mine.”

“Dude, calm down. You were there. Nothing happened. Let go. We’ll talk about this after I shower.” Sam hoped reason would win out. He felt the fingers in his hair relax and that he’d won this round, but an unexpected shove took him by surprise and Sam found himself on the bed. He started to sit up, but strong agile hands jerked his wrists above him and cuffed them to the bed before he could even figure out what was going on. “Dean! What the…mmhm!”

Hard lips crashed down on his in a violent kiss that was all heat, all strength. There was none of Dean’s usual finesse and a small piece of Sam worried that he should’ve tested his brother with silver after all.

“Mine, little brother.” Dean’s eyes were hard slits, glittering green that already seemed lust filled as he sat on Sam’s legs, easily pinning them to the bed. He placed the muzzle of the gun against his throat, hard enough that Sam had trouble swallowing. “Gonna prove that. Gonna prove who’s allowed to touch you, who makes you scream.”

“Shit,” Sam groaned, feeling a shiver of fear run through him. He tugged against the cuffs only to find that these weren’t the trick cuffs but their solid ones…and they were hooked on tight. He wasn’t slipping out of them without doing serious harm to himself. “Dean…please stop. This isn’t…you.”

Dean’s free hand, the one not holding his gun, tugged off Sam’s belt and then worked on his button and fly. Sam wanted to twist away, but was afraid to move with the gun still at his throat. “Yeah, it is, little brother…it’s all me.” He lifted his eyes and smiled slowly. “It’s just been a while since we’ve played like this. Tonight, I’m gonna own this ass like I haven’t in a long time and we’re gonna start with you sucking on this.”

Sam swallowed hard when the muzzle of the gun touched his lips. He knew what his brother wanted him to do, but the thought of a loaded pistol in his mouth right then given Dean’s state of mind wasn’t something high on his list of things to do.

He tried to keep his lips closed, turning his head away, only to gasp when his hair was pulled swiftly and painfully. The gasp allowed Dean to force the barrel of his pistol between Sam’s lips with a hard warning look.

“The safety’s off so I’d be real careful about pissing me off, Sam,” He warned shoving the weapon in a little farther and holding it steady as he met wide hazel eyes. “I’d suck it real good, little brother. Cause this is what I plan to fuck you with…that’s it, Sammy. Suck it real good for me.”

Sam wanted to protest, to get Dean to listen to him, but he could tell his brother was on edge, too on edge. Dean needed to work his tension off some way, and it looked like rough sex was his choice of methods. He reluctantly closed his lips around the gun and ran his tongue along the cold metal.

Dean struggled to get Sam’s jeans off one handed but finally succeeded. He then had to pull the gun back so he could shed his own clothes, but before Sam could find his voice, another hard kiss claimed his mouth. The taste of gunpowder was quickly replaced with the taste of Dean.

“Don’t talk or else I’ll gag you,” Dean warned as he pulled away. Sam nodded, biting his lower lip as the gun trailed down his body. The hunter shoved Sam’s legs up to expose the crease of his ass, smiling at the spark of panic in his brother’s eyes at the thought of what he was going to do with that gun. “You’re gonna look so good with the barrel of my gun splitting you open, baby…” He stopped suddenly and leaned up to catch Sam’s jaw in his hand, holding it still and kissing him. He let the gun slide between spread, straining legs, rubbed it over Sam’s cock and then down behind it to tease over his ass. He frowned as his brother tensed. “Relax or this won’t be good.”

Sam’s body was beginning to respond to the touches even at the same time the thought of the gun barrel opening his hole and squeezing into his ass was freaking him out. He and Dean had played rough and kinky before but never like this and never with Dean this on edge.

“Dean…” he whispered, gasping at the first feel of the barrel touching his rim and trying to will his body to relax.

“Trust me, Sam?” Dean asked, lips biting along Sam’s jaw. He continued to move the weapon slowly, teasing the puckered hole that he knew would be tight since it had been a couple days since they’d had sex. “You think I’m losing control? You think the mark’s turning me again? You think you’re gonna look at me right now and see black eyes instead of green?”

Those were Sam’s worst fears but he refused to voice them. Even in this situation, he needed to believe that Dean was in control even if on edge. “…please….” He whispered, eyes closed as he tried to focus on relaxing as another push had his rim stretching over the sight of the barrel. He grimaced at the slight pain; this wasn’t like Dean’s fingers or even the toys they often used. “De’n…”

“Do you trust me, Sam?” Dean asked again, tone low, hot breath against Sam’s ear. “Do you…”

“Yes!” Sam cried, refusing the tears that wanted to come at the thought of possibly losing his brother again to that damn mark. “Yes, I trust you! Yes, I’m scared I’m losing you again! Yes, I’m afraid of that mark and God, yes, I’m scared to see your eyes turn black again!”

Rough fingers grabbed his jaw, forcing Sam’s face up when he tried to turn it away. “Open your eyes! Look at me!” Dean snapped, waiting until Sam’s eyes had slowly opened to look at him, green eyes meeting hazel eyes. “I’m me, Sam.”

Sam swallowed hard when he saw those green eyes. He saw the lust in them but that was usual. He felt the pistol moving slowly, teasing it in just a little at a time until finally Sam realized how easy it could’ve been for his brother to hurt him if he wanted to like this.

Slowly Sam began to relax more, accepting the act for what it was, and the moment he did, it felt like Dean’s mood began to change as well.

The rough kisses softened, gentled, as Dean’s lips began to kiss him, tongue licking over his lips until Sam began to return his kisses; their tongues began to play, to tease.

“Oh!” Sam arched suddenly when he felt the gun barrel slip past the first ring of muscle; slowly his body began to accept and desire both the feel in his ass and his brother’s body. As Dean pressed against him and nibbled and sucked along his neck and then down over his chest to find and tease rock hard nipples, Sam moaned softly.

“So hot, Sammy,” Dean murmured, his cock hard and leaking steadily as he watched Sam’s long body arch in the cuffs. He worked the barrel of his pistol up a little more before suddenly pulling it out and replacing it with his fingers; they were slicked up with the lube that he’d kept out of Sam’s eyesight because he hadn’t wanted his brother to see him use it on the gun as well. “So good for me, baby boy.”

As he finished the comment, he could see Sam’s eyes darkening and he stopped struggling and accepted this between them. It was that reason that Dean had stopped himself earlier from using this particular phrase, the one that he only used with Sam at times like this.

Sam was properly stretched, but still, no matter the edge he still felt, Dean wanted to check for certain so he positioned himself and watched his brother’s face at the first insertion of the head of his cock in his ass. Sam’s face was relaxed and his eyes were half-closed as Dean sank in.

Three solid rolls of his hips brought him flush; he heard the cuffs rattling as Sam strained to get more, to find friction for his own red, engorged cock that was dripping precome over his stomach.

“Dean, please…need to …need to come!” Sam gasped at the feel of Dean’s cock finding and hitting his prostate with a roll of his hips; lights were going off behind his eyes as he struggled to keep that feeling while also needing to feel something on his own cock. “Please…let me…fuck!”

Dean chuckled. He loved being able to make his usually calm and in control brother lose it enough to curse like he would when on the edge of climax. Reaching down as he continued to move within Sam, he wrapped his fingers around his brother’s cock and began to stroke it from base to tip with enough force that he knew would bring Sam off quickly.

“Come for me, little brother,” he murmured in the low, sexy voice he knew got to Sam and groaned when he felt tight inner muscles clamping down on his cock as Sam came fast and hard with a shout of Dean’s name. “Yahtzee,” Dean smirked and quickly followed Sam’s orgasm with his own.

The room was silent after that except for soft whispers, flesh on flesh, and words that Dean would only speak to Sam during intimate times like this as he watched his brother’s eyes roll back at the force of his climax and the stress of what he’d just put him through.

Dean worked them both through the final moments of their climaxes, hearing a soft whimper that told him Sam’s cock was now too sensitive for touch, so he let go with a soft kiss to his brother’s brow while reaching up to undo the cuffs. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling the edge that he’d been on was gone.

The hunter wasn’t stupid. He knew the risks he was running; he knew the odds were good that the mark would begin to affect him again, but he also knew he would fight the turn this time.

It took true fear and apprehension to make Sam express those emotions, especially to him, so he’d known that Sam was worried about him. He knew it in the car but the edge of everything had gotten too bad and he needed to blow it off, so he’d taken the first opportunity presented to him: sex.

Easing out of Sam, Dean cleaned them up of sweat and come; he wiped down his gun but would properly clean it in the morning. For now, he dressed both himself and Sam in sweats before stretching out beside his brother, bringing Sam into his arms and hearing a soft murmur against his throat.

“Yeah, we’re good, little brother,” he assured him, fingers brushing back through Sam’s hair to see tired eyes watching him. “You hurt?”

Dean had caught a few bruises and he knew Sam would be sore tomorrow so he’d make sure to check him over well when he got his brother in the shower.

“Sore, but good,” Sam mumbled, tired. “You?” He was still a little worried but moaned into the soft kiss that found his lips.

“Yeah, I’m good, baby boy.” Dean smiled; he would keep telling them both that until he found a way to get the mark off. “Did I scare you, Sam?” He knew the answer even as his brother’s lashes lowered and a nervous finger traced over his chest. “I’m going to fight this, y’know.”

“I know.” Sam did know that. He just hoped his brother let him help and didn’t shut him out like he so often did. “Sleep?”

Chuckling, Dean nodded and held Sam tighter. “Yeah, sleep, shower, sex…then food.” He relaxed at the quiet reply. “Fine then more sex. Love you,” he whispered and heard the reply.

Dean settled down to watch Sam sleep before letting himself drift off with plans of how to fix this and how not to lose himself to darkness again.

**The End**


End file.
